Injúria
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]A confiança de Draco em Pansy não resistiu àquela mentira.[DracoPansy][Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota:** Spoilers do 6° livro.

* * *

---

_**- Injúria -**_

---

---

As mãos de Draco tremiam quando ele sentia medo. Não era uma coisa sobre a qual ele tinha controle, era o aviso do corpo dele de que a situação chegara a um ponto crítico e que ele precisava fugir. Conseqüentemente, Draco sempre fugiu de seus medos.

Mas, enquanto as mãos dele tremiam por medo, as de Pansy eram firmes por determinação. Ela dizia que suas mãos se mantinham sempre firmes por causa da rígida educação que recebera de seus pais. E Draco sempre a invejara por isso.

Então sempre que as mãos de Draco tremiam, Pansy as segurava entre as suas e eles esperavam que o medo passasse. Eventualmente o sistema nervoso dele se acalmava, mas ele continuava a segurar as mãos de Pansy, como se aquele toque fosse a única coisa que o ligasse à sanidade. Eles continuavam ali em silêncio, até que o medo de Draco fosse embora e ele pudesse voltar para o lado do Lorde das Trevas.

Ultimamente, porém, o tempo que Draco disponibilizava longe dos Comensais era muito escasso devido a suspeita de que haveria um traidor entre eles, diminuindo drasticamente o tempo que podia ficar ao lado dela. As visitas que antes eram freqüentes se tornaram esporádicas e rápidas, ao ponto dele não mais lembrar como era tê-la tão perto quanto antes, de como seus olhos escuros refletiam a luz amarela das velas e até de como seu perfume muito doce impregnava sua roupa.

Lentamente, ele ia se esquecendo dos pequenos detalhes sobre Pansy. E suas mãos passaram a tremer a intervalos cada vez menores.

---

"Quero falar com você." a voz de Bellatriz soava ainda mais rouca e ininteligível quando ela falava baixo. Ele a sentiu apoiar o queixo em seu ombro e abraçá-lo por trás, segurando seus braços firmemente.

"O que você quer?" foi sua retórica seca, sua voz saindo abafada por trás da máscara que cobria seu rosto.

Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu nos lábios dela, mas ele não pôde ver devido à posição em que se encontrava.

"Isso são modos de tratar sua querida tia? Ainda mais quando trago a melhor notícia dos últimos dias?" ela perguntou em um falso tom magoado, inclinando a cabeça para o lado de modo que sua boca ficava à milímetros do ouvido coberto pelo capuz de Draco.

Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas percebeu que a irmã de sua mãe era muito mais forte do que ele e não lhe daria o prazer de simplesmente ir embora sem antes ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer.

"Nós descobrimos quem é o traidor." ela sussurrou levianamente, sem esperar a resposta de sua pergunta anterior.

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente. Ele sabia que não era nem de longe um dos preferidos de Voldemort, não havia porquê contar à ele uma informação daquelas a menos que fosse mentira.

"Mesmo." ela afirmou em tom de falsa amabilidade.

"E por que eu acreditaria em você?"

Ao ouvir a pergunta dele os lábios dela se expandiram ainda mais, deixando à mostra dentes mal cuidados e dando ao seu sorriso um aspecto doentio.

"Porque queremos que você cuide dele para nós." A voz dela era perigosamente suave, o mesmo tom que ela usava antes torturar alguém até a morte, e só ouvi-la já trazia um arrepio gelado à sua espinha.

"Quem é?" ele perguntou mais pela curiosidade do que pela real vontade de saber.

O corpo de Bellatrix se inclinou sobre o dele, sua respiração quente atravessando o tecido pesado da capa. Ele não podia mais ver o rosto dela, mas por alguma razão sabia que ela ainda estava sorrindo daquela forma doentia.

"Pansy Parkinson."

_Pansy?_

"Sabemos que você tem se encontrado com ela, Draco." Bellatriz continuou "Sabemos que você tem passado à alguém de fora informações sigilosas."

_Não, não Pansy._

"Mas o Lorde das Trevas sabe que você não fez isso propositalmente."

_Por favor, não ela._

"Ela fez você pensar que estava apaixonada por você, Draco. Ela é a culpada."

Instintivamente ele afastou o rosto para olhar para Bellatrix, mas os olhos dela apenas afirmavam o que ela acabara de dizer, não havia sinais de mentira neles.

Seu coração agora batia descompassado, machucando seu peito cada vez que bombeava seu sangue; puxava o ar pelo nariz em grandes volumes, tanto que a cartilagem doía pelo esforço.

_Tudo no qual ele havia acredito e depositado suas esperanças, tudo que ele tinha de mais querido, era mentira?_

"Prove sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas, Draco." a voz rouca da Comensal soava distante, disputando atenção com o som das batidas de seu coração que ecoavam em seus ouvidos. "Mate ela."

---

A mente dele estava clara como há muitos anos não estivera, como se uma cortina tivesse sido aberta em seu cérebro e ele finalmente pudesse pensar coerentemente.

Ele permitira a aproximação de Pansy, acreditando tolamente que ela ainda fosse a garota que ele havia conhecido na escola; acreditando que ela estava ao seu lado, e não contra ele.

Deveria ter desconfiado quando se recusara a tornar-se uma Comensal, dando a desculpa de que, independente da guerra, deveria manter o nome de sua família imaculado.

Ela o usara, mentira dizendo que não se importava com nada do que acontecia em suas reuniões com os outros Comensais, o enganara fazendo-o pensar que ao lado dela ele estava seguro.

Apertou a varinha com mais força, sentindo-se impaciente pela demora de Pansy para voltar para casa.

Tudo aquilo era muito conveniente para ela, ele percebeu. Por não ter concluído Hogwarts, Parkinson e muitos outros alunos do sexto ano não obtiveram permissão do Ministério para praticar mágica; a única exceção era quando sua vida estivesse sendo ameaçada por um Comensal. Aquilo significava que ela podia extrair toda a informação que quisesse dele e depois simplesmente matá-lo, afirmando legítima defesa.

Desde que se tornara um Comensal da Morte, Draco nunca quisera tanto matar outro ser humano como agora.

O entrechocar de chaves anunciou a chegada dela; a porta deslizou para dentro e ele viu o corpo dela entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si silenciosamente.

"Era mentira?" ele perguntou num repente, não conseguindo permanecer em silêncio.

Ela olhou para cima surpresa ao reconhecer a voz, tanto que deixou cair a bolsa e as chaves que ainda estavam em sua mão.

"Draco...?"

"Tudo o que você disse era mentira?" ele reformulou a pergunta, notando que sua voz beirava a histeria.

"O quê? Do que está falando?" Ela avançou para ele, suas sobrancelhas contraídas em confusão.

"Você me traiu, Pansy." ele afirmou, ignorando as perguntas que ela havia lhe dirigido.

Ele ergueu a varinha e a apontou diretamente para o coração dela, o que a fez congelar em meio à sua caminhada, encarando a varinha com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

"O que você vai–?"

"Adeus, Parkinson."

E as mãos dele, que sempre tremiam enquanto proferia aquele feitiço, estavam firmes quando o corpo sem vida dela caiu.

---

Estavam todos reunidos ali, prestigiando a volta de seu Mestre de sua longa viagem ao norte; todos escondidos atrás de suas máscaras e capas, ouvindo em silêncio o discurso do Lorde das Trevas sobre os próximos passos que dariam.

"Draco." uma voz silenciosa chamou, enquanto uma mão pesada colocou-se sobre seu ombro.

"O que você quer, Snape?" ele respondeu em um tom perigosamente baixo, sem nem ao menos desviar o rosto da figura pálida ao longe.

"Parkinson foi assassinada, dizem que foi o Ministério." ele informou, mantendo o tom baixo e apertando o ombro de seu ex-aluno discretamente.

"Por que o Ministério faria isso?"

"Provavelmente pensaram que ela poderia ter algum envolvimento conosco."

Preferindo não responder, Draco simplesmente continuou com seu rosto voltado para frente e apertando a varinha em seu bolso inconscientemente.

"Descobriram quem era o traidor." a voz baixa de Snape interrompendo sua concentração novamente.

"Mesmo?" ele se limitou a retorquir.

"Sim, ele foi morto esta manhã."

Dessa vez a informação fez Draco afastar-se do toque do ex-professor e virar seu rosto para ele, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo por trás de sua máscara.

"Como?"

"Isso o surpreende? Eu já desconfiava de Avery há muito tempo."

"Avery?"

"Ele vendia as informações para o Ministério em troca de propriedades na América do Sul. Pegaram ele em casa, pronto para deixar o país."

"Mas..."

Os olhos dele se voltaram novamente para frente, focando a mulher que se mantinha em pé ao lado de Voldemort. E foi sem surpresa que ele notou que Bellatriz sorria doentiamente para ele, a insanidade brilhando em seus olhos.

Ela lançara aquela calúnia sobre Pansy, e ele acreditou. Ele a matou sem pensar duas vezes por causa de uma informação que aquela mulher lhe dera.

A culpa não era de Bellatriz, para ela aquilo havia sido apenas uma brincadeira; a culpa era exclusivamente dele, ele acreditou naquela mentira, ele se deixou levar por uma informação falsa e destruiu aquilo que lhe era mais querido.

As mãos dele estavam tremendo novamente, não por medo, mas pela culpa.

-.-.-.-

* * *

_(Avery era maconheiro D:)_

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

FD (emotiocon devidamente roubado da Coala)


End file.
